


Let Freedom Ring

by chopperdonarbeiten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopperdonarbeiten/pseuds/chopperdonarbeiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great news was relayed to us all yesterday.  Chloe does her part to relay it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking on the news and it said that Gucci Mane was released yesterday. Then, I had a brilliant idea. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great news was relayed to us all yesterday. Chloe does her part to relay it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was looking on the news and it said that Gucci Mane was released yesterday. Then, I had a brilliant idea. Hope you enjoy.

Let Freedom Ring

Chloe lay in her bed, Rachel by her side. Bored out of her mind. Like everyone else who is bored and happens to own a phone, she took hers out and looked for anything of worth. Nothing, just stuff about elections, sports she didn't care about and Gucci Mane being released from prison. Nothing...

 

"Wait." She said out loud, startling Rachel. Chloe sat up and clicked in the photo. As she read, she began to shake.

 

"Holy fuck!" Chloe screamed, jumping to her feet to execute a victory dance of sorts.

 

"Chloe, what the fuck is up?" Rachel asked. Snapping out of her moment, Chloe went and whispered into her ear.

 

"Holy fuck!" Rachel screamed, jumping to her feet to do a little victory dance. Chloe joined in, dancing for a good four-ish minutes. Then, Chloe had a genius idea.

 

"We have to tell Max." She said. Grabbing Rachel and carrying her bridal style, Chloe ran down to her truck.

 

"Whoa, kiddo. What's the rush?" Chloe stopped and turned to face her dad, William.

 

"Dad, you'll never believe this. Gucci Mane. Is. Free!" Chloe screamed, as she went to dance a dance of victory with Rachel still in her arms. William slapped his knee in a "Well, I'll be" manner.

 

"Well, I'll be. Never thought I'd see the day." William said, grabbing his mug of coffee.

 

"Gotta go, dad. Love you. Bye." Chloe said, rushing out the door. William looked on with pride in his daughter as she sped out of their driveway to spread the good news.

 

"Joyce. What's a 'Gucci Mane'?" William called.

 

...

 

Max sat on her futon, noodling on her guitar, minding her own business, and probably wishing Lisa was a human girl so they could do things. Just things. Her tranquil states was soon interrupted.

 

"Max!" A voice screamed, crescendoing toward her door. Looking to the door, it swung open to reveal Chloe holding Rachel bridal style, a bit red in the face and panting.

 

"Chloe, what's up?" Max asked, setting down her guitar and playing with one of Lisa's branches, probably wishing she was either Chloe or Rachel right now.

 

"Great fucking news, Maxie!" Chloe said, setting down Rachel.

 

"Gucci Mane. Is. Free!" Chloe screamed, after which she proceeded to do a dance of victoriousness with Rachel joining. Max wasn't the only one who heard Chloe.

 

"Gucci Mane is free?" Victoria said to herself in disbelief. She rushed into her room and got to her computer. Searching through her email, she found an old draft of a letter she was supposed to sent. It read:

 

"Dear Mr. Mane,

 

Hello, I am Victoria Maribeth Chase and I am a huge fan of your work. I am an aspiring hip-hop/rap artist and wish to have your input on my mixtape. I wish that you will teach me your ways in the rap game and hopefully one day I will get the bitches on my own. Write back soon.

 

Victoria." Victoria looked to ensure her mixtape was attached and in an mp3 format and clicked send. Victoria sat back, confident she will be the apprentice of the great Gucci Mane.

 

In another dorm, Kate was praying.

 

"Dear Jesus, thank you for sending him back to us safe. I know you answered my prayers and are always listening. I pray that you keep him safe. Please, keep him safe. Amen." Kate prayed, doing a sign of the cross, and lifting her head. She looked on at her little prayer shrine. In the middle was a picture of Gucci Mane.

 

In another dorm, Brooke had her phone out, waiting for someone to answer. Soon, someone picked up.

 

"Hello?" The voice asked.

 

"Mommy, it's me." Brooke said.

 

"Oh, honey. How are you?" Brooke's mother asked.

 

"Good. Good. Mommy, I have great news." Brooke said, giving a moment of silence to build some anticipation.

 

"Gucci Mane. Is. Free!" Brooke told her, jumping to do a little dance of victories.

 

"What? Hay Nako? Let me know when you actually have news to tell me, diba?" Brooke's mother told her before hanging up.

 

Outside, Hayden looked to the general direction of Max's room.

 

"He's. Free?" He asked himself. He took out a locket and unlocked it. Inside was a picture of him on one side and Gucci Mane on the other.

 

"Daddy?" Hayden said to himself, shedding a single tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will make another part where the other students react to this joyous news. Right now, just wanted to get this out A$AP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News gets around, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the rest of the cast or most idk. Here we go!

Elsewhere on campus, the news spread like a mixtape that was straight fire. Like Big Gucci Sosa, for example.

"Gee, Chloe. Way to be late to the party." Alyssa said, about to take a bite of her phone before correcting herself and going to the granola bar in her other hand.

"Yes, mom. That's really great. I hope you get well soon." Taylor said, calling her mom.

"Yes, I know Gucci Mane is free. Some girl was screaming it earlier. I think she went into the room of the girl I told you about. No, not Courtney. The cutie I met at the beginning of the semester. Yes, the one with the freckles and beautiful blue eyes." Taylor replied to her mom.

In her dorm, Courtney took out several different shirts and New Era hats. In front of the mirror, she tried different combos to see what looked good.

"Gotta look on fleek for my Mane." Courtney said to herself as she sifted through more clothes.

In some other area of the school, Juliet furiously typed up an article for the school newspaper. The headline of the front page read "Let Freedom Ring". In the subtitle, it read "Famed rap artist Gucci Mane released from prison. Rap game saved." Below that was another article about a new hangout for the hipsters, artists, and hungry masses of Blackwell: a quaint bakery in town. Juliet gave it a 4 out of 5.

Elsewhere, Dana and Trevor chilled in Dana's dorm.

"So, I heard Gucci Mane's free." Trevor said, surfing the interwebs with his phone. Dana hummed to confirmed the news.

"Did you even here the girl scream it outside?" Dana said, surfing her phone as well.

"What?" Trevor said, pulling out one of his earbuds.

In her room, Stella was just waking up. Wiping the drool from her face, she went back to sleep.

...

The males met the news with varying degrees. In his room, Warren laid in his bed, holding a framed photo of Gucci Mane, stroking the glass. He sighed.

"Maybe one day, I'll be just like you." He said hopeful. Probably thinking that he will have enough game to get a certain girl or something. Like he even has a chance. Lis... a plant has more game than him.

In another room, Zachary was frantic. He got a message on his phone.

"Fuck. He's free." It was from Logan.

"I know, man. He's gonna steal our girls. This is gonna suck." Zachary replied back. Zachary hung his head. He knew nothing will stop the great Gucci Mane from getting the bitches.

Outside the dorms, Evan fucked around on his phone and Daniel was drawing.

"Who exactly is Gucci Mane?" Evan asked. Daniel shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't follow rap or hip-hop or whatever he is." Daniel said, returning to his drawing which was nothing more than a portrait of Gucci Mane himself.

"Yeah, I don't follow that crap either." Evan said, as he himself was sifting through images of Gucci Mane, crossing his legs to conceal something I don't know.

"Hey, should we do something about him?" Evan said, pointing to Nathan, in what appeared to be a drunken stupor.

"No. Luke is over there. I think he will handle it." Daniel replied.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" Luke said to the unconscious waste of flesh in front of him. Not caring at all, Luke took a good kick aimed at Nathan's face. It broke his nose and Nathan didn't wake up. Lucky Luke.

"Gucci Mane sends his regards." Luke said, as he proceeded to hitting Nathan repeatedly.

In the school, the faculty was also talking this great of news.

...

"I just think it is a bad message to the students to celebrate the release of a convict." Ms. Grant said to Mr. Wells, who looked like a potato.

"I understand your intent, Ms. Grant, but do you know why he was in prison?" Wells asked.

"I heard that he's a rapper and that's good enough for me. Rap music what's wrong with... Samuel. Could you please change your shirt? It might influence the students." Ms. Grant told Samuel who was wearing a Gucci Mane shirt.

"Samuel is sorry." Samuel said, hanging his head and heading back to his locker to get another t-shirt to wear.

"I have to go grade tests. We'll continue this later." Ms. Grant said walking off.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Whatever." Wells said, taking out a flask for a swing. Returning it, he took out a locket. Opening it up, one side had his face, the other had Gucci Mane.

"Welcome back, son." Wells said, shedding a single tear.

...

Chloe walked back to her truck, Rachel still in her arms. However, they were stopped by someone.

"Hey you delinquents. What are you doing here?" A voice said. Turning around, Chloe saw David Madsen, being as intimidating as Paul Blart.

"Well, if you must know, sir, I was relaying some news I felt needed to be told." Chloe said proudly.

"Really? What was it?" David asked.

"If you must know, Gucci Mane was freed recently. Now, the rap game has its rightful king back to his people." Chloe answered. Looking to Madsen, he just nodded.

"Carry on your way." He told her.

"Aye aye, sir." Chloe said as she walked back to her truck. Turning around, Madsen pulled out earbuds and started playing a song.

"Bitch I'm Gucci Mane you heard that I go coco-loco..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about 12 am when I started this, and now its 1:17. Pretty good if you ask me. Later people! Also, Happy Memorial Day to the Americans reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Will make another part where the other students react to this joyous news. Right now, just wanted to get this out A$AP.


End file.
